The Demon Inside
by SilverBakura86
Summary: What would have happened if Marik went to check on Yugi and his friends in the tomb as they went to the past to regain the Pharaohs memories? What would have happened if he ended up going to the past and met Zorc, who is a part of his former companion, Bakura? Takes place near the end of season 5, contains Thiefshipping
1. Chapter 1

The sun's rays shined down on the glittering sand, making it shine and glisten. A particular Egyptian was standing on the sand, leaning against a car, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in thought. He sighed and turned to the two people standing next to him

"Sister, I have to go check! They've been in there for hours!"

the woman sighed "Marik, you are still as impatient as ever. Regaining the Pharaohs memories isn't something that will take a few minutes to complete" the blonde groaned and looked toward the tomb's entrance.

He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at it "Yes, I know. But even you have to agree that it shouldn't be taking this long, they should have been out by now. Please just let me check!"

The woman looked down at the sand thoughtfully, he was right, they should have been out by now, and there's no harm in checking, right? She sighed and looked up at the teen "Fine, but you can't do anything to disturb them. We have to show the Pharaoh how to regain his memory, not accompany him along the way" she gave him a firm stare.

Marik smiled and nodded "Yes, thank you sister, I won't take long" he said, before quickly rushing off to the tomb's entrance.

He stopped at the first step, looking down into it. The closed in stone walls and dark atmosphere made a chill run up his spine, he's had too many bad memories in places like this. The teen took a deep breath and put his foot on one of the steps, hesitating slightly before moving to the next. As he continued it got much darker, he could feel his heart speed up and sweat dripping from his brow.

He stopped for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists "_Father's dead, father's dead_" he thought "_he's not in here, you won't get punished. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!_"

As he opened his eyes he swore he could see something white, something fluffy, lying on the ground. Marik's eyes narrowed as he slowly made his way towards it, slowly seeing that it was actually someone passed out on the steps.

The blonde's eyes widened, looking down at the person "No…it couldn't be…" he muttered, kneeling down and grabbing them. He turned the person around, eyes wide in shock as he saw who it was "B-Bakura?" he stuttered "…no, this is Ryou! But how did he…" he stopped as he saw what was hanging around the boy's neck.

Marik gently put the boy down and stood up, running down the stairs. The teen gasped at what he saw once he reached the bottom, a tri coloured haired boy was laying on the ground passed out, along with four other people. He ran up to the boy and started to shake him

"Yugi! Yugi get up! What's going on? Where's the Pharaoh?!" he stopped and looked up, eyes widening.

Marik stood up and slowly made his way around the five, stepping up to the large stone tablet. The stone seemed to be glowing, showing the carvings on the stone clearly. He slowly put his hand out, reaching for it. He then felt the cool stone under his skin, feeling a small vibration. A miraculous light then suddenly burst from the stone, making him scream in surprise and stumble back, covering his eyes. The teen felt the light envelop him, pulling him into the stone.

He then screamed as he felt himself falling, keeping his eyes squeezed shut "_I'm going to die_" he thought "_I'm going to fall to my death, my bones will be crushed and I can't do anything about it._" He suddenly hit the ground, not as hard as he thought he would, but hard enough to make him bounce and slide in the dirt.

The teen lied there for what felt like ages, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Lavender eyes then slowly fluttered open.

Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his head "Wh-what just happened? Am I dead? Why was I falling?" Marik looked around, eyes widening at the sight. He quickly stood up, not being able to believe the sight in front of him.

There were small buildings made out of sandstone and pyramids that looked brand new. He stumbled back in astonishment "I…am I in Ancient Egypt?" he muttered to himself "But…that's impossible!" Marik looked up to see the sun covered by a large, round object. He then heard screaming from behind and turned around, gasping at the sight.

A giant demon seemed to be walking up to the town, throwing balls of fire at all the screaming people. The blonde could feel himself shaking "_Wh-what the hell is that? How did I even end up here? I was just in the Tomb a few seconds ago, this is impossible!_" Marik then felt something thump inside him, he recognized the feeling immediately. It wasn't his heart, but his soul.

In the distant past he had the Millennium Rod, and would enter people's minds with its power. If there was a person around that he had controlled or looked into, he could sense them instantly. The stronger the connection with that person, the stronger the thump of his soul, and this was a very strong thump, stronger than any other he had ever felt.

He looked around, trying to find that person, to see if they could help him, but to no avail. He looked back toward the demon and felt the thump once more, making him clench his chest.

He stared at the demon, eyes wide with terror "_I-it must be huge! It's so far away yet I can hear it's footsteps from here! But why is it that I can feel this sensation when I look at it? I never took control of something like that! I have never even met a demon before!_" he clenched his fists, thinking rapidly.

He could feel himself shaking, not knowing what to do, what connection did he have with this demon?

And that's when he remembered, "Bakura!" he yelled out. It seemed to make sense, the thief had told him he had a part of a demons soul inside of him, he had also gone into the spirits soul multiple times. The only part he couldn't figure out is why the connection with his former partner was so strong. Bakura's connection seemed to be as strong as his older brother's, maybe even stronger.

Marik clenched his jaw and broke into a run, speeding toward the demon. He had to know, even if it killed him, he just _had _to! He had to know what that thump really meant, and he had to know if it really is Bakura, he owed the thief so much.

Marik ran past countless people, trying to avoid them. They were all running in the opposite direction, screaming and crying, begging for the gods to save them. He then heard "The gods cannot save us now, Zorc has destroyed them! We are all doomed!" the blonde's eyes widened, immediately stopping

"Is that true!" he yelled out, looking for the man that had spoken "Did Zorc really destroy them?!"

He looked in front of him to see a mother and her son running straight toward him, he gasped and braced for impact. He then felt his whole body tingle, opening his eyes. He started to choke as he realized they ran straight through him, making his legs shake "Th-they can't see me" he muttered, looking at his hands, clenching them a few times.

He stood dead still, feeling person after person run through him. Marik then felt a large rumble and a loud growl. He shook his head and continued to run, trying to block the sounds of the screaming people

"_Bakura, stop, please. I know you're not that demon, I know it! Zorc forced its way into your soul, you are its prisoner, you can't take control. Yet…that doesn't mean you can't fight it! You helped me in battle city, now I am going to help you!_"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

The white haired spirit sat in his soul room, looking out the eyes of the demon, observing what was happening. He heard maniac laughter and looked to the side.

On the other side of his soul room, was Zorc. There were bars between them, so they could not make physical contact, they could only talk and glare at the other.

He watched as the demon made his way up to some children, the thief's eyebrows furrowed

"Zorc, you don't have to kill those children" he said calmly.

The demon ignored the comment and shot a ball of flames at them, laughing as he listened to the tortured screams. Bakura growled and stood up "Zorc! Stop this! We are only after the Pharaoh!"

The demon continued to cause chaos, not even glancing at the other. Bakura clenched his fists "Zorc! If you don't stop I _will _take control!" the demon laughed, sending a chill up the spirits spine.

Zorc turned to him, eyes glowing a blood red "_You _are after the Pharaoh, _I_ just want to destroy this country, to take back all the Millennium Items and kill everyone! Creating the Items brings good, but it also brings chaos, much chaos."

The thief started to shake with rage "No! We had an agreement! To take all the Millennium Items and destroy the Pharaoh, not the whole country! If you don't hold your end of the deal then I _will_ take over!"

The demon's eyes seemed to brighten "Take over? Don't make me laugh. You have always been the sheep, Bakura, and I, I have always been the Sheppard. You are the one following me, that does what I say, not the other way 'round. The only time you take control is when I let you, when I want a job done. I am stronger then you will ever be, I am the one in control, you cannot forcefully take over."

Bakura looked to the ground, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Zorc was right. He was too weak to take control, he was just a puppet to the demon. A weak, stupid puppet!

Zorc snorted and looked back to the burning city "I thought you'd want this anyway, the Pharaoh destroyed your town, killed all your friends and family, did he not? He made your life a living hell, he burned down Kul Elna, so doesn't he deserve this? Doesn't he deserve to watch his whole kingdom be destroyed, to watch all his friends and loved ones die?"

Bakura looked back to the demon "No!" he yelled "I hate the Pharaoh, I really do, but no one deserves what I went through, _no one! _Even if he is the Pharaoh! I am only doing what's best for my people, to destroy the Pharaoh and put back the Millennium Items so they can finally rest in peace. Destroying all of Egypt will do nothing for them, killing all the Pharaohs loved ones will just be a horrible sin! My people will look down on me with shame! I only kill when it's necessary, but you…" he glared at the demon "you kill for the fun of it! Because of you, when I die, I will never go to the fields! I will never go to paradise! Instead I'll just be floating in darkness and listening to the screams of all these people for eternity!"

The demon chuckled, still staring down at the city, shooting balls of flame at hundreds of innocent people "There is no such thing as killing when it's necessary, there is only killing. You have yet to learn that."

Bakura growled "You broke the deal! That promise we made!"

Zorc glared at the spirit "That deal? Please, you were so young when I agreed to that, you were just a confused, lonely child. You should be thanking me, because of me you grew stronger, because of me you were never lonely. If it wasn't for me you would be dead or locked up in a cell, begging for someone to save you. You owe me your life!"

"That's not true!" Bakura yelled "I grew stronger on my own! You never talked to me, you never helped me! It was my people and my Ka that helped me survive, not you!"

Zorc seemed to have steam coming out of his mouth, eyes now shining with rage "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know how to control your Ka!" Bakura's face scrunched up in rage

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been trapped in the Millennium Ring for three thousand years! If it wasn't for you I would have been able to find someone to love, to live my life with! If it wasn't for you I would have my own body and soul!"

"_SILENCE!_" Zorc punched the bars that separated them, making it crack.

Bakura froze, looking at the crack in the bars. The demon chuckled "You know what happens if this brakes, right? Our souls will combine and we will become one being, I suggest you shut your mouth before I destroy it."

The thief could feel sweat run down his brow, watching the demon turn his head to look at the crumbling buildings below him. Zorc then laughed as he looked to the ground "Why look who it is, the Pharaoh and his little friends, all I have to do is lift my foot and they will be crushed!" Bakura looked out the eye, and indeed, there stood the Pharaoh.

Zorc started to charge up one of his fireballs, aiming for the Pharaoh. The thief knew he should be happy, in fact, he should be ecstatic! The Pharaoh was weak, all three gods have been taken down, he couldn't possibly dodge this attack, he couldn't possibly survive, and yet…Bakura wasn't happy at all. The only one laughing was Zorc, the demon that entered his soul, that now controls his life, that has controlled him ever since the destruction of Kul Elna.

His eyes seemed to widen "_The Pharaoh…is he really the bad guy?_" he thought, still staring at the destruction "_Is he really the one that made my life a living hell? It wasn't even Atem, it was his father, and his father is now dead. He let the gods kill him because of what he had done, and he didn't even destroy my town, he didn't know what was going to happen to Kul Elna. His brother was the one that destroyed the town, but…now he is dead. Does that mean I have avenged my people? That they can now go to the afterlife?...no, it doesn't, because this demon still walks the earth, because this demon used me and my people to resurrect himself. I had no need to chase the Pharaoh for three thousand years, all that waiting, planning and killing was useless. He is not the real villain, he's not the one I had to kill, and now I have this sin on my shoulders. This demon that I have created and now cannot destroy. The real villain is Zorc, the demon that has possessed me. I have doomed everyone, everything will be destroyed, all because of me, because I couldn't just step back and take a look at it all, because I couldn't solve this puzzle…the whole world will be destroyed, because of my idiocy._"

Bakura felt his throat go dry and squeezed his eyes shut as Zorc was preparing to throw the fireball.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice yell out to him

"BAKURA!"

Bakura eyes shot open as he looked back down to the Pharaoh and his friends. His eyes went glassy and he froze, because there, standing in front of Atem, was Marik Ishtar.

Zorc then swung his arm forward, releasing the fireball.

Bakura lifted his arm up in front of him, reaching out for Marik

"_NO!_"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender eyes widened as Marik watched the demons arm swing back, then forward as it released the fireball.

He put his arms up in front of him, preparing for the impact, already feeling the heat from the flames. Something suddenly jumped in front of him and grabbed him, protecting him from the fire ball.

There was a horrible screech as the fireball hit, and Marik realized it was from whatever was protecting him. The flames eventually died out and the thing fell to the ground, making noises like a wounded animal.

The blonde looked down to see it was a duel monster, Two Headed Jackal Warrior. Marik fell to his knees, looking at the monster with quivering eyes.

"Shada!" Marik turned his head to see the Pharaoh leaning over someone, a tear falling from his eye "Shada! Don't die! Please don't die!"

The man smiled up at the Pharaoh, burn marks covering his body "It's okay Pharaoh, it's my duty to protect you. I would rather die protecting you then by fighting that demon" he muttered, looking up at Zorc.

His breathing seemed to slow, and his eyes started sliding shut. Marik saw a small light in the corner of his eye and turned to see the monster fading away, small blue sparkles from its burned body floating up into the air.

The two Jackal heads looked up at Marik, making his eyes water "...thankyou" he whispered. The Jackals eyes softened as it disappeared into nothing, the blue sparkles floating up to the sky like fireflies. Marik stood up, watching them drift off with teary eyes.

The Pharaoh walked up next to him, also watching the small sparkling objects fly off.

Marik turned to the Pharaoh "What…what was that?" the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed, still watching the blue sparkles

"That was Shada's Ka, since he's gone, his Ka will vanish along with his soul."

Marik looked back up, watching as the remains of Shada's Ka turned toward the palace.

The blonde's eyes widened "Where's it going?" he asked.

The Pharaoh sighed and looked to the ground with closed eyes "To the palace, where the stone slabs are kept. It will go into the stone so Shada and his Ka will be remembered." The Pharaoh then looked up at the blonde "Marik, what are you doing here? I don't remember you entering the memory world with me"

Marik looked toward the Pharaoh with wide eyes "Pharaoh, I know you need to destroy Zorc, but you have got to let me talk to him!"

The smaller Egyptian's eyebrows furrowed "Marik, I can't let you do that, Zorc will kill you!"

Marik grabbed the Pharaohs shoulders, looking extremely desperate "Pharaoh please! This may sound crazy, but Bakura's in that demon! I need to help him!"

The Pharaoh frowned and stepped out of Marik's grasp "No, I know its Bakura. I played a shadow game with him, and he told me he was Zorc. He is pure evil and I can't put you in danger!"

Marik looked at the Pharaoh with rage, clenching his fists "Bakura isn't evil! He means well! But that demon is controlling him, he's trapped in its soul, I have to save him! Please just let me try!"

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"What makes you think you can help him?" he asked,

Marik put a hand to his chest "Because he teamed up with me in Battle City, we spoke of our pasts and found we weren't too different. Bakura also told me I was the first person he has teamed up with in three thousand years!"

The Pharaoh frowned, muttering under his breath "Fine! But if I tell you to run, you have to! I don't want anyone else to die!"

Marik smiled and bowed slightly "Thankyou Pharaoh! I will do as you say! I am forever in your debt!"

…

Bakura fell to his knees, feeling his heart thudding in his chest "He…he survived" he mumbled "Marik is still alive"

Zorc growled "Yes, but so is the Pharaoh! One of his stupid slaves jumped in front of him!" Bakura glared up at the demon, feeling rage build up inside him.

"Bakura!" the spirit looked down through the demons eyes to see Marik looking up at him.

Bakura felt sweat drip from his brow "_What are you doing?_" he thought "_Run!_" Marik glared up at Zorc with rage, not a hint of fear showing.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying not to shake while looking up at the demon "Bakura! I know you're in there! I know that demon is in your soul and you can't do anything about it, but you have to try! You need to fight off the demon, you need to separate from Zorc and become your own being!" the spirit's eyes widened, staring down at the blonde.

Zorc started laughing, leaning down to the blonde. The demon went right up to Marik's face; the blonde stepped back slightly, feeling the heat from the demons breath. Marik felt himself start to shake; he was as big as Zorc's eye, maybe even smaller.

The demon's eyes glowed red "You think you can save Bakura, do you? Bakura is just as bad as me, he cares for no one, he won't do anything for anyone but himself. What makes you think you can save him? What makes you think you are any different?"

Marik was frozen, he stared at the demon with large, fear filled eyes "B-because, I…I" he stuttered, feeling himself sweat.

Zorc laughed loudly, his breath hitting Marik and making the blondes hair start dancing "You weak mortal, you can't even finish one measly sentence before me. Bakura will never escape, he's just as scared of me as you are, so just do yourself a favour and stop making yourself look so pathetic!"

Marik looked into the demons eye, and he swore, for a split second, he could _just_ see Bakura in the glowing red circle.

The blonde growled and stepped forward "No! He can get out! You're wrong! Bakura, what happened to that cocky attitude you had in Battle City? That attitude where you always wanted to win, you always wanted to be the best. This isn't you! You can beat this demon, just like I beat Melvin. You can get out!" Bakura's eyes widened further, looking down at his former partner.

Zorc growled and stood up; he then lifted up his arm and slapped Marik away like a fly.

The blonde screamed in pain and got sent tumbling through the dirt. He hit a small house and got knocked unconscious, blood and bruises all over his body.

The Pharaoh gasped and stared at him with wide eyes "Marik!" he yelled, running toward him.

Bakura stood up with quivering eyes "Marik! No!" he heard laughter and looked to his side, seeing Zorc laughing

"That stupid human, don't worry about him Bakura, he's a worthless" the demon tilted his head back and laughed louder.

Bakura's eyes filled with rage, remembering what Marik had said "He may be worthless to you, but to me, he means much more!" Bakura ran up to the bars and slammed himself against them, making them bend.

Zorc's eyes widened, watching as he slammed himself against them once more "What are you doing?! Don't you remember what will happen?!"

Bakura growled and continued to slam against them "You told me what would happen, and only you. You've made me believe our souls will become one, but I don't believe you! You only said that so I wouldn't try to break them!"

He stepped back a bit and ran toward them, jumping and hitting the bars with his side.

As he did the walls in the soul room started to crack, making Zorc panic "Stop this! It's ridiculous! What I said is true!"

Bakura growled at him "Then I'll take my chances! You have made my life a living hell, and I want my freedom!" he used all his body strength to slam against the bars, and the walls were now completely cracked.

The ceiling started to crumble and the bars started to slowly fall, making Zorc step back "What have you _done?!_"

Bakura glared at the demon, eyes filled with rage "I've freed myself from this prison!"

The whole room suddenly flashed in a blinding white light, and then…nothing.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
